battle_of_the_mutiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Exagerated features
Teeth Buckteeth A majority of the characters have buckteeth. These are seen most prominently when characters have their mouths open, though the buckteeth are still visible when they talk, scream, etc. The buckteeth usually cannot be seen when characters grit their teeth or scream with contorted facial expressions. The buckteeth themselves have gone through a transformation as the series progressed. They were originally the general shape of a Trapezoid, with very sharp corners and a flat tip. Later in the TV series, the corners became more rounded, the tips of the teeth became slightly curved, and the teeth became more widened, but the general trapezium shape still remains. SpongeBob and Toothy has buckteeth that are larger than those of the other characters, with a huge gap between them that some attribute to diastema. Toothy's name is derived from his larger-than-normal buckteeth, though there have been instances when his buckteeth have been normal. In some episodes, like Treasure Those Idol Moments and Class Act, SpongeBob and Toothy's buckteeth change back and forth between normal and large and gapped several times. In other episodes, such as Eye Candy, SpongeBob and Toothy has normal buckteeth throughout the duration of the episode. This problem was said to be caused by laziness on the part of the animators, though this was fixed when Fatkat took over the animation for the television series.. Flippy usually has buckteeth in the normal series. However, when he flips out, his teeth change. They became crooked in the first and most of the second season of the internet shorts (crooked teeth are still used fairly often with other Happy Tree Friends when they are scared). In the episode Remains to be Seen and further on, Flippy's teeth become sharp when he flips out. Due to his turtleneck, The Mole's mouth is not visible, but he is proven to have buckteeth as shown in '' Pet Peeve''. Characters who has permanent buckteeth are the Happy Tree Friends cast, SpongeBob, Sandy, Bugs Bunny and Jeffy. The existent of teeth change as some characters (such as Kirby) who lack teeth gain them. Crooked Teeth Sometimes when characters scream, their teeth become crooked, with one tooth on the upper side and one on the lower side of their mouth. Buckteeth, though common throughout the show, do not appear on all characters. Of the regular characters, Lumpy, Sniffles, Mr. Pickels, Cro-Marmot, Grade, and Patrick do not have buckteeth. Sniffles obviously does not have buckteeth because of his trunk-like snout and Lumpy simply does not have them at all; more often than not, his teeth are halfway up the underside of his nose. Cro-Marmot is stuck in a block of ice, wearing an expression that does not show any buckteeth, though he also does not have them in Dino-Sore Days, where he is not encased in ice. Patrick has normal teeth even on some occasions having one tooth. Mr. Pickels and Grade completely lack teeth. Pac-Man Eyes Most of the characters have eyes with pupils the shape of an ovular Pac-Man. It ussally appers when someone's looking at something curiously or is screaming. Fliqpy, Lifty, Shifty, Lumpy, Nutty, Grade, Mr. Game and Watch, SpongeBob, and Patrick are the only main characters who do not have Pac-Man eyes (though Lifty and Shifty had them in early episodes). It is unknown whether Cro-Marmot, Eggman, and The Mole have the same eyes as the others, as The Mole and Dr. Eggman wears shaded glasses and Cro-Marmot's fringe is covering his eyes. Cub and Mr. Pickels have small, black, dotted eyes (which still form the Pac-Man shape). When Flippy flips out, his eyes go from Pac-Man-shaped to irises and his pupils become completely round. Similarly, pupils often depending on a character's mood. Sometimes when a character is injured, killed, or panics, the eyelids or the areas next to the eyes may become little darkened (with examples including Cuddles in episode Water You Wading For and Petunia in Hello Dolly), or otherwise have small stripes below the eyes. Characters who has permanent Pac-Man eyes are the Happy Tree Friends cast, Cuphead, Mugman, The Devil, and Pac-Man Notable exceptions to the Pac-Man eyes/pupils are * Lumpy: Googly eyes * Nutty: One googly eye, one colored, lazy eye * Flippy: Yellow/green eyes, or once blue, when flipped out * Lifty & Shifty: Beady pupils * Grade: Black Dots * Mr. Game and Watch: No eyes * SpongeBob: Blue eyes * Patrick: Big Black eyes Bulging eyes In contrast to the Pac-Man eyes, Characters can get bulging eyes. the only characters who lack this feature is Mr. Pickles, Cub and Grade. Characters eyes will get bigger and have tears dripping from the eye. Mitten Hands Mitten hands are hands that are mitten-shaped in default appearance (a thumb, and the other fingers seemingly fused together, making the hand resemble a mitten). Lumpy, Handy, Lammy, The Devil, Grade, and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters not to have mitten hands. Russell has one mitten hand and one hook. It is unknown whether or not Handy had mitten-like hands before they were amputated, but it is very likely that he did. Characters' mitten hands often change to hands with fingers whenever characters grip something, gesture at something, experience extreme pain, etc. First introduced in Without A Hitch and more prominently seen in Still Alive, a character's hand would sometimes resemble a paw. Characters like Kirby don't have hands but they can grow a thumb and on rare occasions actual fingers. Lips and Mouths Most of the characters have split lips; a line connecting their nose to their mouth. When a character frowns, their mouth is a triangular shape (^). The only characters who lack this kind of trait are Lumpy, Sniffles, and Mr. Pickels. It is unknown if The Mole and Cro-Marmot can make a triangular frown, as the former has the top of his turtleneck covering his mouth while the latter is frozen. In the later seasons of Battle of the Multiverse characters have philtrums. This ethier because of the typical pronounced upper lip line connected to the nose or some of the characters are mammals. Spaced Ears Most characters have round ears at a certain angle on their head, roughly at right angles or 100 degrees from each other. The Mole has ears on top of his head instead of the sides. Lumpy, Russell, Flaky, Pac-Man, Kirby, SpongeBob, Patrick, Cuphead, Mugman, King Dedede, and Handy (with the exception of two episodes) have no ears. Sniffles, Mime, Lifty, and Shifty have pointed ears, Cuddles has very long ears, and Lammy has down-turned ears. In some cases, the characters have ear-holes that are another shade of their fur color Boot-Shaped Feet Russell, Truffles, Mr. Pickels, Patrick, Grade, and The Ants all lack boot-shaped feet. Russell has two peg legs instead of boot-shaped feet, though it is very likely that he had boot-shaped feet like the others before he lost them. Lumpy, despite his different appearance, has boot-shaped feet. However, in Every Litter Bit Hurts, his feet are hooves like those of actual moose, while in Wipe Out!, his feet are more human-like and even have toes (though this technically counts as a Continuity Error). It's also notable that the Battle of the Multiverse cast (besides Patrick and Grade) all wear shoes so of course boot shaped feet would work (with one character with actual boots) Soles The sole is the name of the bottom of the foot. Russell, Grade, Patrick and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters who lack soles. Most of the characters have soles that are lighter colors of their fur (or Shoe for characters who wear shoes.) Chest Hair Chest hair is a feature in the Battle of the Multiverse series. Characters who has fur or men with chest hair will have this feature. The only characters who lack this feature are Kirby, Pac-Man, Spongebob, Tia, Nova, Om-nom, Bowser and Mr. Pickels. Body Shape and Anatomy Most characters in HTF and the Battle of the Multiverse have a similar body shape (small, plump body with a large, oval head). even humanoid characters such as Link have a similar body shape. Lumpy is much taller and skinnier than the other characters and has a smaller, narrower, elongated head. Giggles' Mom, Patrick and Tia is also taller, but they are less lanky than Lumpy and has an oval head (with the expectation of Patrick). Additionally, many characters have similar anatomical features. Once again, Lumpy demonstrates a unique skeletal structure. The skeletons of other characters are basically identical. However, their anatomical designs may vary from death to death. One example is Petunia - she has no bone in her tail in Stayin' Alive, but she does in later episodes. In Spare Me, Idol Curiosity, and Peas in a Pod, Sniffles is shown to have no bone in his snout, instead having a skull typical of other characters. Only in Tongue in Cheek does his skull extend into his snout. Previously, flesh was shown in some characters' bushy tails (which are normally thin and composed mostly of fur in reality). This was fixed in Buns of Steal, where fur now takes the majority of a character's bushy tail. some characters even change from there home series. for example Kirby has teeth and Sonic's eyes can split into two separate balls. Category:List